


More Bang than Bling

by el_maybonics



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, engaged people having sex, just... just engaged people having sex, post-Unleashed, there's nothing more to this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_maybonics/pseuds/el_maybonics
Summary: Post-Unleased. The now engaged Kensi and Deeks return home and do things to each other that engaged people do to each other. On the couch.





	More Bang than Bling

It’s the pin for a flash bang. It’s dirty, it’s rough metal, and it’s far too big. Still, Deeks can’t help twirling it around his finger.  The dark Los Angeles streets whipped passed as Kensi drove them home, every now and again casting glances over at him, unable to wipe away the stupid happy grin that she knew was plastered to her face as she looked at her fiancé.

_Fiancé._

It was weird. They’d been talking about it for months now; so many months that she had practically come to think of Deeks as her fiancé already. But now it was official. She and Deeks were officially engaged. There had been a proposal, someone had got down on one knee, there had been an acceptance. And sure, maybe it wasn’t the most romantic thing in the entire world, but there was something more… real about what had happened, more _them_.

They hadn’t told the others. Not yet. Sam hadn’t returned to the mission following the death of Tahir, instead going to find what remained of his family, and they had both agreed wordlessly that they weren’t going to mention their engagement. There was just something impolite and disrespectful to counter his grief with their happiness. Not that they actually expected anyone to not know about it. Nell had been there at the time, had witnessed the whole thing play out, and there was no way in hell that she wasn’t going to tell Eric the very instant the pair were alone together. And Hetty would know in her mysterious Hetty ways. And the chances of Callen not knowing was about as slim as Tahir terrorising them again.

“You know, I reckon I can pull this off,” Deeks said suddenly, spinning the pin around his finger again. He hadn’t taken his eyes off it for the last five minutes.  “It’ll make a great anecdote. The only problem is, I’m worried that I’ll lose it.”

“It’s just a gesture, Deeks,” she said. “To make it official. We can get you an actual ring later.”

“You touch my ring and we’re finished,” he said. “That sounded different in my head, but the point stands. This is mine, given to me by you, and I’m not giving it up for love nor money.”

“Well, we can think of something.”

“Maybe I can wear it around my neck, on a chain or something?”

“But then how will everyone know you’re mine?”

“I’ll tell them. Constantly, and consistently.”

They shared a great grin, eyes sparkling with their love for each other.

A few moments later they arrived back at their home.  Once inside, Deeks left Kensi to organise the bags of takeout in the living room while he disappeared into their bedroom. It took him a couple of minutes to find what he was looking for, in the back pocket of a pair of jeans at the bottom of the laundry hamper – and that was lucky, cause it could have been washed, again – before he returned to his new fiancé.

“Look, Monty,” he said, as the aged pooch padded along besides him, his tail wagging furiously, “that’s your new mommy.”

Kensi grinned at him. Then her eyes caught the closed fist at his side. “What you got there, baby?”

“Well,” he said, moving closer and holding his hand out towards her, “I’ve been walking around with this thing in my pocket for so long, it’s almost worn a hole in every pair of pants I wear. Now, it’s a bit more cliché than the one you got me, but it cost me a fair bit of money, and I think it’s time you actually wore it.”

He opened his hand. On the palm was the engagement ring he had tried to give her three times before already. Kensi gazed at it fondly.

“That really is a beautiful ring, Deeks,” she said.

“Gimme your hand,” he said. When she complied, he slipped it effortlessly onto her ring finger. She stared at it a moment, then reached up suddenly to grab him by the back and the head and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Together, they slunk down onto the coach, before Deeks broke the kiss. It had been the rumbling of his Kensi’s stomach that had prompted the break; they’d both had a long day, and his knew his fiancé well enough to know that food would always be a higher priority in her life that him. She smiled at him, and started doling out the Chinese food onto the white porcelain plates while he flicked on the TV. They ate in comfortable silence, watching the episode of The Bachelorette they had TiVo’d, and when they were done, Kensi rested her head against her shoulder, snuggling in against him with one hand comfortably on his chest.

And then it happened.

On the TV, an advert started to play. It was for an engagement ring. Kensi figured that it was only because of their new status that she noticed it, and noticed it properly. She’s probably seen it a hundred times before, but never really paid attention. Then she recognised the ring on the screen, and her eyes slowly tracked down to the new ring on her finger, recognising its twin.

“Deeks?” she said.

“Yeah?”

She looked up at him. “That’s my ring.”

“Yeah,” he said, with a simple smile on his lips.

The rest of the advert played out, with an explanation of what the ring meant. Love, friendship, trust. All the things she thought of whenever she thought about Deeks, and now she truly understood that he thought the exact same thing about her.

She reached up, pulling him into a kiss. It started off as a simple kiss, a pressing of lips together as they had so many times since they decided to go All In. But it didn’t stay that way for long. Passion built in Kensi, red hot, burning through every fibre of her body, and she pressed herself harder against Deeks’ frame. He responded in kind, returning the kiss with a fierceness that rivalled her own. She pressed the palms of her hands against his shoulders, pushing him back deeper into the couch so that she could climb onto his lap without breaking the kiss. She didn’t even hear Monty’s resigned whine as the mutt shuffled off to his bed. Deeks’ hands where in her hair, fingers twisting through the long strands, and she could feel the strength of his chest muscles under hers.

It wasn’t enough. She needed more. Her hands trailed down, finding the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up, revealing the tight abs underneath, the smooth skin blistering hot. She broke the kiss then, but only enough to haul the offending article of clothing over his head and fling it, forgotten, over the side of the couch. Then their mouths were together again, pressing hard, making soft moans slip from between them both.

Her hands roamed his chest and sides, exploring the strong muscles that bunched and danced under her touch. Then they were up higher, into his shaggy blond hair. His hands, for their part, danced up and down her spine, making shivers tingle in their wake, before they found the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and off her. She moaned in frustration as he broke the kiss to fully remove it, and the very second she could, her hungry mouth found his again. She was barely aware when his deft fingers unclasped her bra, letting it fall fee and release her breasts.

“Kensi,” he moaned through the kiss, and she responded in kind.

Deeks. Her Deeks. He was her Deeks, now and forever. Even if fates tore them apart like they had with Sam and Michelle, he would forever have that place in her heart.

His hands moved, finding her breasts, squeezing them. She moaned, pulling back from the kiss, arching her spine away and he lowered his head to press his lips against her swell. He tried to twist, to move her so that she was on her back, but she fought him, keeping him pinned down where he was. Her hips began to move, back and forth, as she rubbed her crotch against his. She could feel him swelling inside his jeans, begging for release, and she rubbed herself harder against it. Deeks reached up, his hand on the back of her head, pulling her back into another kiss.

She ground on him, feeling wetness forming in her own crotch, a desperate burning need rising rapidly through her. She moaned, again and again, around the kiss. His hands curled around the curve of her ass, squeezing her, controlling her, making her move faster and faster. She broke the kiss, pressing her face against the crook of his neck, kissing there instead. Their bodies were as close as they could possibly be.

Well… almost.

“Pants off Deeks,” she moaned, her hands already reaching for his belt.

“And they say romance is dead,” he muttered.

“And you say that every time,” she responded. His belt was already undone, and she popped the buttons of his jeans, lowering the zipper. She scooted back, further down his thighs, then gripped the band of his jeans and his briefs, pulling them down. His erect cock rose, quivering with need and anticipation. She stood quickly, working on her own jeans, kicking off her boots and tossing the whole lot aside as he removed his. Then she was on him again, kissing him, rubbing the wet patch between her legs directly against his hardness.

She moaned his name again and again, while he whispered how beautiful she was in her ear. She smiled, kissed him, and bit his bottom lip hard. He moaned, chuckling softly, and she tugged against the lip. Then her hands went down between them, fingers curling against his cock. It pulsed under her touch, feeling like it was burning. Slowly, she guided the tip towards her pussy, resting it right against the entrance. She moaned deeply, then lowered herself down. He slid inside her, and she cried out as he filled her. Lower and lower she went until he had no more to give, until she was sat fully down on his lap again.

He felt so good in there, so right. Like him being inside her was a missing part of her that she hadn’t even realised she missed. If she could, she would have him inside her all the time. Work be damned, TV be damned, food be damned. Well… maybe not that last one.

“I love you Kensi,” he said, his breath husky.

She stared into those beautiful blue eyes, saw the love there, the lust, the desire. “I love you, Deeks,” she replied.

And then she began to move. Back and forth she moved her hips, rubbing the inside of her pussy against the hardness that filled it. She moaned as charges exploded against her body, pulsating out in waves of pleasure from her wet sex. Deeks sat back deeper into the couch, his firm hands resting against the suppleness of her ass. She rested her hands against the back support of the couch, locking her elbows as she supported herself, and rode him.

Faster and faster, harder and harder. Her long hair danced and swung in time to her movements. She sang his name with each breath, moaning as pleasure cascaded through her. Her pussy throbbed with ecstasy, throbbed seemingly in perfect time to the throb of his cock. She could feel the orgasm rising in the pit of her stomach, knew it was coming. She quickened her pace, grinding frantically against his raging manhood, desperate for release. It built, stronger and stronger, and she lost herself in the movement of her hips, hardly even able to breathe.

And then it burst over her, and she cried out as she came. White lights flared in her vision, as pure white bliss exploded within her core.

She collapsed atop Deeks, panting raggedly for air. Her whole body trembled from the strength of her orgasm, and she numbly kissed the small patch of skin on the side of his neck, the only part of him her lips could reach.

But Deeks was still inside her, still hard and still inside her, and when she moved, it made small waves of pleasure roll through her again. She lifted her head, finding his lips with hers once more. He needed release too, she could tell by the tightness of his body, and she resolved herself to give it to him. It was the least she could do. Besides, if she happened to give herself another too, well, she’d just have to accept that.

She began to buck on him again. He growled, deep in the back of his throat, and she giggled at the pure animal desire she heard there. Then her own desire took over, slowly blotting out everything but the need to grind herself again and again against the raging hardness that was her fiancé.

Deeks’ breath became laboured as Kensi rode him harder. In some small part of her, she realised her was getting closer too, and that only served to spur her on.  She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pulling herself chest to chest against him, rubbing herself against him at a furious rate. Then he grunted hard, her name spilling brokenly from his lips as he came. That knowledge burst through Kensi, triggering her own orgasm, another blistering white explosion of unadulterated paradise.

When it had finally subsided, she found that she was lying atop Deeks still. Both were panting like they’d run a marathon, and Kensi could feel soft tingles of aftereffects sparkle within every inch of her. With a great deal of effort she pulled herself up, and softly pressed her lips against his in a grateful kiss. Then, slowly and with a great many small reverberations of enjoyment inside her, she pulled Deeks now soft cock from inside her, and rolled over so she was sat on the couch at his side. She snuggled closer, resting her head against his broad chest and feeling the solid, rapid, throb of his racing heart.

They sat together in silence for a moment, both basking in the warmth of their joined orgasms and the other’s mere presence. His heart slowed to normal, and she could feel it match her own in her chest.

“So,” he said after what seemed like an age. “Did it feel any different as an engaged woman?”

She took a moment to reply, as she thought back at what had just happened. A soft smile played on the corners of her lips. “Mhm. Strangely more intense. How about as an engaged man?”

“Well, I don’t really have a lot of frame of reference, since unlike you I’ve never been engaged before.”

“Awww, you’re such a loser.”

“You’re the one who literally begged me to marry her, so what does that make you?”

“Brain damaged?”

He chuckled at her, and she lifted her face to his. They kissed again, soft and full of love. Then she rested her head down on his chest once more.

“Deeks?”

“Yeah?”

“Try not to leave it a year until we actually get married.”

“Only if you promise to stay out of a coma.”

“Touché.”

 


End file.
